Our First Date
by dcrawr
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are finally a couple! And this is their first date! Twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first PJO fic and I hope you like it!**

* * *

"Ok Percy, you can do this. If you can save Olympus, asking Annabeth out on your guy's first date will be no problem. Okay, okay, okay." I said pacing back and forth around my cabin. I was going to ask Annabeth on our first date today and as you can tell I am nervous.

I took the owl necklace on my dresser and examined it making sure it didn't have a single smudge. Not one single smudge. I looked at the clock on my wall. 2:19. Oh shoot I'm gonna be late. I asked Annabeth to meet be by the lake. I made sure to tell her to wear something pretty.

I took one last look in the mirror, grabbed the necklace, put it in my pocket and exited the cabin. Wow I am soo nervous. "It's ok Percy. Breathe in breathe out. Whew I'm ok." On my way I happened to pass by some daughters of Aphrodite. "Hey Percy! Why so fancy?"

"Hey guys look I'm in a rush, I' going to ask Annabeth out on a date." Oh shoot! Why did I just say that? I hope they aren't blabber mouths.

"Well in that case at least let us fix your hair. Please?"

"Ok make it quick."

The fixed my hair and sent me on my way. I was at the lake before Annabeth so that was good. I gave myself a pep talk. "Ok Perseus Jackson pull yourself together. You just scored the girl of your dreams so don't screw this up!" Suddenly Annabeth came in sight!

"Hey Annabeth!"

"Hey Percy!"

"I see you wore something fancy." She was wearing a blue mini dress with some flats and was that make up on her? She had bits of light colored eye shadow that really brought out her eyes. Then there was lip gloss. Oh man, Annabeth really went all out for me let's hope I make it worth it. I could tell that that was some of the Aphrodite girls work. Annabeth could have never done that herself.

"Oh the things you make me do Seaweed Brain!"

"But you gotta love me right Wise Girl?"

"Of course why do you think I'm dating you Seaweed Brain?" She gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I smiled trying to hide my nervousness and tried to think of something to say.

"Nice day today isn't it?" Really Percy? Nice day today? So you can save the world but you can't ask your girlfriend on a date?

"Yeah I guess."

"Do you wanna go for a walk around the woods?" I had to get her entertained before I asked her right?

"Sure, that would be great."

I took her hand and we went walking through the woods. I led her through a secret way that I discovered so we wouldn't have to pass any campers.

"So how was your year so far, you know after we saved Olympus?" I asked her.

"Oh Percy it was great! I stayed with my dad and guess what?"

"What?"

"He took me to Greece! Just me and him! Oh it was awesome! You should have seen the temples and the ancient ruins!"

"That must have been great for you! I know how much you've wanted to go there." I grinned at her.

We came across Juniper and Grover who happened to be having a picnic.

"Hey man, what's up?" I gave Grover a high five.

"Not much just on a picnic."

Juniper was wearing a leaf dress. "Hey Percy. Hi Annabeth."

She gave out a giggle and by the way she giggled I could just tell that Grover told Juniper about the date! I hope she wouldn't blurt it out. With her being a blabber mouth. Lately she's been a secret telling machine! If she does ruin the surprise, let's just say that I'm screwed!

"Hey guys wanna hear a secret?"

"Uh oh I hope this isn't about the date!

"Uhh actually we have to-"

"It's about Grover teehee!"

"Uhm Juniper that's really not necessary." Grover said

"Sure I would love to!" Annabeth blurted out.

"Grover still sleeps with a teddy bear name ! And sometimes when he has nightmares he holds Mr. Booboo tight and says help! Then-"

Grover covered her mouth before she could say more. I tried to hold back the laughter because Grover was embarrassed enough. I can't believe he didn't tell me this. Annabeth was clearly not trying since she was crying with laughter! Well I decided to get outta here before Juniper blurts out some more secrets.

"Well, we'll just leave you to your business G-dawg."

"Ok Percy, but you know I hate being called that! I'm not a dog!"

Oh my, Grover still doesn't get it! "Grover not dog as in the animal but dawg as in the- oh you know what forget it!" I've been explaining it to him all week and he was driving me nuts!

"Bye!" Juniper called out at the last minute."

I held Annabeth's hand and we set off leaving Grover and Juniper alone. As we got closer and closer my heart was beating so hard it sounded like a hammer hitting against cloth.

"You ok Percy?"

"Yeah, just peachy."

"Annabeth I have to ask you something."

"Ok go ahead."

I went down on one knee. As I was beginning my speech Annabeth said "Percy you know we're too young for this right?"

"No I'm not asking you to marry me Annabeth. Well not yet anyways."

"As I was saying, Annabeth we had so many adventures together, fought and defeated so many monsters together and saved the world together. Will you do me the honor of going with me on our fist date?"

"Oh Seaweed Brain! I don't know what to say!"

"How about yes?"

"Yes! Yes and yes!"

I opened the box revealing the necklace and put it on her neck.

"Percy, it's beautiful! How did you get this?"

"Well, I got it right after we got out of camp. I went to the mall trying to look for a present for you and I found this and it reminded me of you."

"I love it!"

"Well what are we waiting for? Shall we go?"

"Where?"

"On our date."

"I know that Seaweed Brain but we can't go outside of camp."

"Whel I talked to Chiron and well he said that we could go."

"That easy?"

"Actually it took a lot of begging."

"Well come on!"

I took her hand and led her out of camp where a big limo was waiting. Okay Percy you got the asking part done; now it's time for the date!

* * *

**Revi****ew please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok well uh hi.

* * *

I don't know where Percy is taking me but if he's making me dress fancy I suppose it's a real fancy restaurant.

At first I was kinda scared to get out of camp but atleast I brought my dagger.

Finally we were here and Percy opened the door for me. Oh how sweet! "Ready Annabeth?" I smiled. "Ready."

He led me to the restaurant and to a room with one table in the middle. It had a big chandelier and there were even violin players!

I can't even imagine the amount of money Percy spent on this. "Percy! Is this all for us?" "No, Annabeth Tyson and his imaginary girlfriend are joining us. Of course it is silly! Do you like it?" I was so amazed I didn't even bother to make a comeback.

"I love it!" He grabbed my hand. "Now come on, let's go eat!" He pushed my chair out and I sat down.

A man came with our lunch. "Bon Appetite!" He opened that dish and there was spaghetti!

Oh my favorite. The man served each of us and we started eating. "Percy, you didn't have to do this you know."

"But I wanted to."

I just smiled. After we started eating the violin players started playing. Percy gout out of his seat and held his hand out.

"May I have this dance?" I took his hand and we started dancing. "I wish I could freeze this moment right now." "I do too." He replied.

I rest my head on his shoulder and said, "Percy Jackson, you are the best boyfriend ever!"

"And Annabeth Chase, you are the best girlfriend ever!"

And this was how we spent our first date.


End file.
